The Grey Tower
by R Spark
Summary: During Dauntless initiation, Al, Peter, and Drew locked Tris and Christina up in a tower instead of throwing Tris off the Chasm. 2 years later, Tris and Christina are still there, mentally and physically wrecked. However, when a man named Four, and his curious friend Uriah find this tower, the girls could be saved. But it starts in a grey tower. Based on Rapunzel.
1. Prologue

**_I don't own Divergent. _**

_Prologue_

"Just stuff her in the damn bag, Al!"

"I thought we were just going to kill her, not lock her in a tower!"

"You moron, do you want to survive initiation, or what?"

A pause.

Tris was stuffed in the bag, and her tears came on. Al, her friend, the boy who cries himself to sleep, the boy who wouldn't hurt a fly, was dragging Tris to a tower?

She attempted to scream, but her voice was muffled by a towel.

"Get the other one."

"Christina? It's bad enough that it's Tris, but Christina?"

"We are at least giving this girl her friend."

"By trapping both of them in a tower? What is wrong with you all?"

But one of them ran off and got Christina. Tris was horrified. She kicked.

"Ow!" One the boys kicked her back. "Stay still, brat!"

Christina screamed.

And that, exactly that time, where Tris and Christina were trapped.

2 years later, they were still at the tower. They were left there, because if they got out, they would surely have told the police about this.

Food was given to them through a slot, that was in the door. Tris thought that somehow using the slot, she could get out, but it failed.

Tris stayed in this place, a grey and dull tower. Christina was with her.

They were not happy. Sometimes, Al, the boy who was their friend, came and checked on them. The other boys, sometimes they kicked, punched, whatever, the girls.

One day, one very lucky day, they were rescued.

**_A/N-A new story! Ok, so I have seen a lot of Cinderella fanfics, and while reading one, I got this idea about a Rapunzel inspired one. It will be a dark story, but I will still add some humor sometimes. Next chapter, it's Four POV._**

**_Ok, so now, you can review, favorite, or follow this story!_**


	2. Discovered

**I don't own Divergent. **

_Four POV_

"Come on Four, I need my daily douse of Dauntless cake!" Uriah whined.

Four scowled.

"No! I just told you, I got things to do outside the compound," Four grumbled. Uriah was his friend, but today, he was more annoying than ever.

"Ooooooh!" Uriah exclaimed. "I wanna come!"

Four sighed.

"No."

"Come on, man, I haven't been out in a long time!" Uriah whined again.

"I don't care," Four said. "You're going to screw everything up, one way, or another."

"Come on!" Uriah asked. He was such a child today, and Four was now wondering if Uriah needs cake just to be sane.

"No, and no matter how much you whine, you are not coming."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Four had a scowl on his face while Uriah came with him. What can he say? Uriah can be so annoying, you give up.

So, there they were, in Four's car.

"What are you even doing, Four?" Uriah asked.

"I have to visit those initiates names Tris and Christina's parents to tell them they either died or are gone, because we haven't seen them in 2 years," Four answered.

Uriah grimaced. Four remembered that Uriah was their friend, and that it pained him that they were gone, possibly never to be seen again.

As they were walking, the way Four usually took was busy. Apparently, they were having renovations on the road.

"Great," Four mumbled. "We have to take a different road." But he wasn't sure if they could, because that was the only road he remembered much.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

A hour. They were lost for a hour.

"You really had to get us lost, Four?" Uriah growled. So did his stomach; they were hungry.

"I'm sorry if roads need to be redone," Four snarled, grumpy from not having food for a hour.

"Whatever, just get us out of here!"

"If I knew how to, I would!"

Their arguing didn't fix the problem.

Just keep driving, Four thought.

"Stupid roads. They were fine before! Don't they know that getting redone won't make them sexy?" Uriah yelled in anger.

Four couldn't help it, but he laughed.

"Are you laughing again my cake withdrawal?" Uriah asked.

"Of course, I'm laughing at your 'cake withdrawal'!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

2 hours. It had been 2 hours, and they didn't know where they were or how to go back. They were glad it was day, so that they could actually see.

Uriah was silent, for the first time. He seemed less Dauntless, if possible.

"Am I really never going to have cake again?"

"That cake's lucky then."

Uriah sighed.

"Seriously, what's scarier than not having cake all day?"

"Your face," Four snorted. Uriah scowled.

"Real funny, Four, the guy who got us lost!"

The was a sudden silence, and it was the first time that it dawned on them that they could never go back home.

Four kept driving, attempting to stay cool.

They kept driving.

Suddenly, Uriah started yelling.

"Four! What's that?" He yelled.

"What?" Four asked, not knowing what to do.

"There's a tower in front of us," Uriah said.

Four scowled, in annoyance. "And what's so special about a tower?"

"Maybe there's someone in there that knows where we could go," Uriah suggested.

For the first time, Uriah had a brilliant idea.

"Wow," Four said. "You had a good idea for once, Uri."

Uriah frowned.

"Let's go check it out."

Once they got to the tower, it dawned on them it could just be abandoned.

However, the oh-so Dauntless Uriah knocked on the door...

...As loudly as he could, while screaming, "Hello?!"

Stupidity was upon them. However, someone heard them.

_Tris POV_

Tris's clothes, like everyday, were covered with dirt stains. She got sick of seeing them.

There was no bed, no couch, nothing in her room.

The only time she got water and food, was at 8:00am. And that is only a sandwich, and a small water bottle.

Tris was naturally small, but now she was as bony as can be. Her hair was stringy, and a horrible scent came from her blonde hair.

Her black t-shirt that was oversized enough to be considered a dress, was torn. Her jeans were dirty, rips and all.

She hated her life.

She hated everything.

She hated herself.

She hated this grey tower. Grey was the color of Abnegation, and it reminded her of home, a place she could possibly never see every again.

Christina was sleeping, they were locked in the same room. Christina wore pajamas the day they were kidnapped, and she stayed in them from that day on. Her cheeks were tear stained. Her mocha skin was covered in dirt. Her jet-black, chin length hair was messed up.

Tris wondered, that if she were to escape.

Like that would be likely.

But today was a chance.

She was putting her hair in a braid, and stared out the window. Bright skies, grass swaying, and a glowing Sun.

She would never play in the grass again.

Tris put the braid on her right shoulder, and stared at the window.

She would have tried to break out, but Al and Peter made sure that the window was unbreakable.

Tris stopped trying a long time ago.

Christina woke up, yawning.

"Hey."

"Hi," Tris responded, not wanting to talk.

Christina brushed her hair with her hand, and attempted to rub off the dirt, but she had failed.

The sandwiches were given 3 hours ago. It was 11:00am.

Tris tried to sleep again, because she had nothing to talk about, and nothing to want to talk about.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

When Tris woke up, it was because of two people knocking on the tower doors, and screaming.

Christina fell asleep as well, and when she woke up, her face was bright.

"Two people...At the door...And they aren't Peter or Al," she whispered. There was a pause, and Tris analyzed the voices.

They were familiar, as if she knew these people.

"Hello?!" It screamed. Another one hushed him.

"Uriah, shut up!"

"We're lost, Four! I just want some cake, and these people can help us!"

"What if no one is even in here?"

"Then we're dead."

There was a pause.

"Uriah?" Tris whispered to Christina.

Another pause.

Just then, Christina began to yell.

"Help us!" She yelled. "Help us!"

"Christina," Tris said calmly. "They probably can't even hear us."

However, Christina started to yell louder, and Tris just shook her head, knowing that this wasn't going to work.

"Help us!" She yelled. "We're locked in the tower! Help us!"

There was a long pause.

"They probably left," Tris muttered, their only chance of freedom gone.

Christina started to cry a bit, and she just attempted to not yell again.

However, the people were still there. Uriah, and the other guy, were still there.

"Christina?" Uriah yelled. "Is that you?"

Christina sat up straight, and her eyes were brighter now.

"Uriah?" She yelled. "It's Christina! Help us!"

"Wait a minute..." the other voice said. "You were locked in a tower this whole time?"

"Not just me," Christina screeched. "Tris, too!"

"What?" Uriah screamed. "Who did this to you?"

"Peter, Al, and Drew!"

_Four POV_

When he figured out Christina and Tris were locked in that tower by Peter, Al, and Drew, he was ready to break them.

He thought they escaped the compound, or died. But all along, they were locked in a tower.

Four thought, that they could just thrown them in the Chasm, not torture them for 2 years.

Uriah looked at him.

"We're getting you out of here!"

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**A/N-Ok, first of all, sorry for the sudden POV changes, but I couldn't write this if it was just Four or just Tris. And if this feels a bit rushed, please tell me, because I wanted them to be like, "We got to save them right now."**

**Also, Fanfiction is basically screwing with my line breaks, so if you canMt see them, I'm sorry. They're not coming up, and I don't know why. **

**That's it. Just remember: I update any of my stories on Wednesday's, or a nice surprise on other days as well :)**

**Anyway, please hit that review button! Or favorite/follow!**


	3. Caught

Tris POV

Was it a dream, or was it reality? Tris fell asleep while Uriah and Four tried to get her and Christina out.

When she woke up, she expected them to be gone, and never to return.

She was wrong.

Christina was poking her awoke. Tris scowled once she finally woke up.

"What," Tris breathed, trying not to punch her in the nose. "Do you want?"

"We could be getting out of here, you know," Christina said, with a slight smile.

Tris was surprised; Christina didn't smile for months, and Tris doubted she ever would ever again.

"You're smiling," Tris said in awe.

Christina frowned.

"Really?" She asked.

"Really," Tris muttered.

Christina didn't even bother denying it.

"So," Tris said, changing the subject quickly. "Where are they?"

"They're still out there."

"What?" Tris said, baffled. Why didn't they go home?

"They don't know how to go home," Christina explained. "They were lost. That's why they came to the tower. They though someone would know."

"Oh," Tris said. It was like Uriah to be lost, but Four? She never thought about him getting lost, because it always seemed as if he had all his plans thought out clearly, and not in scrambles.

"Are they still sleeping?" She asked.

"Probably," Christina answered.

"So we're just going to wait until they wake up?"

"I guess."

"How long will that take?"

"Well, I think it's 7:00am, so probably...4 hours."

7:00am?

Tris remembered, that at 8:00am, Al comes around with a sandwich.

"Christina," Tris gripped her arm. "Remember? Al comes around with the sandwiches at 8:00am."

Christina's face remained neutral.

"So?"

"So, he's probably going to ask Four and Uriah why they're here. He's probably going to get arrested then."

Four POV

Four woke up around 7:40am that morning. It was the earliest he had ever woke up in a long time.

He remembered that he was sleeping outside the grey tower Tris and Christina were locked in.

Four secretly wished that they were dead, and not being tortured in a tower.

They probably wished that they were dead.

Uriah was still asleep, and wouldn't wake up for a long time.

Four decided not to yell at the girls, because they still could be sleeping.

He took a little nap instead.

Four woke up to someone yelling at him.

"What are you doing here?" Al yelled. He was holding 2 small turkey sandwiches, and and 2 100mL water bottles.

Was he going to give these to Tris and Christina? Four thought.

"Al," Four said, going into instructor mode. "You locked 2 people up in that tower." Four went straight to the point wanting to lock Al up quickly.

Al's mouth slightly opened, but he closed it immediately. He tried to act casual about it.

"What are you talking about?" Al asked calmly. His face went a bit red.

"Can't you hear?" Four said, irritated. "You locked 2 people up in that tower, with Peter and Drew during initiation. You tortured them up there, starving them."

Al bit his lip nervously.

"I did no such thing!" he exclaimed.

"Oh, yeah?" Four asked. "Not according to Tris and Christina."

His face became more red.

"Don't accuse me of things I didn't do." Al defended.

"But you did do it."

"Where's your proof?"

"The human beings locked up there."

"Tris and Christina died," Al claimed. "I never locked them up there, neither did Peter or Drew."

Four scowled.

Then he proved it, as he yelled for Tris, who was probably still sleeping.

"Tris!" He yelled. "Tris!"

A few minutes passed by, and she didn't respond.

_Answer, Tris! _Four thought.

"Ha!" Al gloated. "What did I tell-"

"Four?" Tris screamed, cutting in.

Al shrunk back, knowing he was in trouble.

"Tris! Didn't Al, Peter, and Drew lock you up there?" Four yelled. A small pause.

"Yes! Don't you know this already?"

Four turned around, trying to hide the smirk on his face.

"Al, once we get back to Dauntless, you're going to be arrested."

Al's face contorted in horror.

A minute passed, and shock had passed as well.

But since Four wasn't gripping his arm (which was a stupid move on Four's part), and Al started running away.

Four couldn't go after him though; Al was running away, not very fast but he was running in a direction where Four didn't know. Since he didn't want to get lost again, he left Al to die or become faction less.

"Get back here!" He roared, but Al just ran faster.

He kicked the ground, and accidentally kicked Uriah.

Uriah woke up.

"Ow!" He yelped.

"Uriah," Four said, skipping to the point. "Al was here, and I was about to catch him, but he ran away."

Four explained exactly what happened.

Uriah was so angry at Four, his face turned slightly red.

"You let him go?" Uriah asked. "Are you stupid? Dude, he locked 2 girls up there! And you let him run away! He should be rotting away in Dauntless prison, not running to freedom! What's wrong with you? I would have caught him!"

Followed by colourful swearing, Uriah ranted about how seemly lazy and idiotic Four was.

Instead of getting angry, Four just told him that Al was probably going to die because he was never going to come back to Dauntless since he would get arrested.

It calmed Uriah down a little bit, but he was still angry as can be.

"Whatever," Uriah grumbled. "You still left him in freedom."

Four sighed, knowing Uriah would not change his mind.

Maybe if Four got him cake.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: Hello! So, I guess this was a filler chapter. Sorry if it was boring.**

**Anyway, I am holding a contest. On my other story, Tris and Mysterious Four, I said that if I didn't update my collab story (Lights, Camera, Action) in a week, then a random reviewer would choose what happens next in TAMF. I updated 2/3 weeks later, so now one of you get to choose what happens next.**

**So, if you write a review on any if my stories, then you can decide what happens next! But you must have a Fanfictio account; I can't talk to a gest through a PM.**

**Ok, that's really it. Bye! Click that review/FAV/follow button!**


	4. Dreams

A/**N: Sorry for not updating on Wednesday (though it's been one day). It was just writer's block (a small block). So yeah. Anyway, I have uploaded my new character debate thingymabobby that is basically this thing with two fangirls debating over characters. I will be more busy with that, but I decided that the idea couldn't go completely ignored.**

**Also, when it comes to Tris's point of view, she has a graphic dream, so if you don't like that, then don't read.**

**Anyway, review/favorite/follow!**

**Shoutout to the guest Scarlett, who pretty much predicted what I was going to do next. Well, kinda, no crowbar, but still.**

**Disclaimer: Own nothing. Divergent is just something I like to fangirl over. But it's not mine. Don't own Rapunzel either.**

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Four POV

2 hours after Uriah calmed down, they had tried to break open the door, but obviously failed.

They didn't realize that picking a lock was not easy.

After a screwdriver, a cardboard box, and angry cursing, they gave up.

"It's useless," Four muttered.

"No duh," Uriah grumbled. Four glared at him.

"Well, sorry for not carrying supplies for breaking down locked doors," Four said.

Uriah scowled. "Never said it was your fault."

"You implied it."

He said nothing. They both stood there, Four thinking about ways to get the door down, and Uriah...something else.

Crowbar? Four didn't have one. Gun? Maybe. Anything else? Probably.

He groaned, his back slipping down the door, as he fell to the ground. Uriah payed no attention to him, and just stared into the distance.

Tris nor Christina yelled at them, which Four was grateful for. He didn't know Tris, other than the fact that she was Divergent. He knew it from the start, and that she didn't hide it much.

Christina, well, Christina was a loudmouthed Candor. It's called the Pit for a reason.

Both were so different though, it probably amazes everyone that they could be such good friends.

They even looked different. Tris was small, short, with dull blonde hair that reached her back. Her grey-blue eyes were plain, nothing different. Christina had mocha skin, black chin-length hair, and bright brown eyes. She was tall, and pretty. Tris, was short, and...well, not the prettiest. But, she was much less annoying than Christina.

"We should go," Uriah said.

"What?" Four stood up, and stared at Uriah. "Why the heck would we leave when two people are locked in a tower and we're their only hope?"

"No, not like that," Uriah said. "We should go back to the compound and get something to break them it."

Four wanted to smack him. That was a horrible idea. They don't know the way back, and they would probably lose the way to the tower on their way.

"That's not a good idea, Uriah," Four exclaimed. "How would we get back? Maybe we'll just get lost and meet frickin' Rapunzel."

"We already met her, or should I say them," Uriah grumbled. "Better idea?"

Four sighed. "No."

Uriah grinned slightly. "Then we should go."

"How would Tris and Christina act about it?"

Uriah paused, obviously noting he didn't think about it. "They would understand."

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Tris POV

Tris's dreams weren't good that night. Some nights they were beautiful, telling her that she would get out, be with her family, and live her life. But today was horrible. It had happened to her thought. She took a nap that wasn't nice.

_Blonde hair fell to the floor. Tris's hair was being trimmed by her mom._

_It was a silent moment, and Tris feared that this would happen._

_Tris's face grew pale, and the cutting of the hair went crazy._

_"You'll never be happy, you'll never be happy..." It echoed._

_Her hair was cut to the chin at this time._

_"You're horrible. You belong in this tower, Tris. You deserve to be Rapunzel."_

_"Horrible."_

_"Horrible."_

_"Horrible."_

_Those words did not surprise Tris, neither did they hurt her. But one did._

_"Divergent."_

_"Tris is a horrible, stupid, Dauntless, Divergent. She will die."_

_"She will die."_

_"She will die."_

_"She will die."_

_"They will all find out. They will kill Tris, her family, her friends. Everyone."_

_Her hair was all messed up, her blonde strands gone._

_But that wasn't the worst part._

_The scene changes, and she's back in the tower._

_Tears sprung from her eyes, her hair covered in dust._

_Christina was there, being kicked in the face._

_She was screaming, but no one heard her._

_Christina refused to cry, but she was holding in tears that were about to spill. Her hair was cut ragged, as Peter brought in scissors. Tris knew why he had them._

_"Stop!" Christina screamed._

_Peter kicked her again. He brought out the scissors, and smiled cruelly._

_"Should have done this a long time ago," he mumbled, loud enough for both of them to hear._

_He was about to stab Christina, but Tris had stopped him._

_"No!" She screamed, running in front of Christina before he could touch her._

_"Tris is going to die."_

_"Horrible."_

_"Horrible."_

_"Horrible."_

_"Horrible."_

_"Divergent."_

When the knife was about to stab her, Tris woke up.

Christina was still peacefully napping, and Tris wondered if she would have liked to die instead of being here.

_No,_ she thought._ I am getting out of here one way or another. Maybe._

She tried to think about it, but honestly, she thought that they would both fail. Uriah, the guy who shoot an arrow at Marlene's head, and Four, who has a number for his name.

And they were the only people to get her out.

Tris thought about getting out multiple times, but really, she thought it was impossible. Maybe not.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

**A/N: That's it. Honestly, this story is really annoying with it's short chapters. So, maybe, if you guys want a longer chapter (2,400 words to 5,000 words), then wait a couple of more weeks (like 2 or so). I have TAMF to update as well, and it will be fairly long. The contest will continue until Wednesday, so review if you want to enter. THANK YOU ALL FOR THOSE REVIEWS!**


End file.
